Sam's Blessing
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean protecting his little brother again. Hurt/Dean Hurt/Sam


Disclaimer: If they were mine would I be writing about them?

SAM'S BLESSING.

Dean stumbled for the hundredth time it seemed as he struggled with Sam's weight. He always picked on Sam about the healthy food he ate yet he still outweighed his older brother.

A hunt gone bad gee imagine that Dean grumbled to himself. Where they had been prepared for only one shape shifter they had been attacked by two and Sam had let his guard down when he thought one of them was Dean.

It had been close and they had barely killed the shifters but not without almost getting killed themselves.

The walk to the Impala seemed to take hours instead of minutes. Sam had passed out half-way back and it was taking every bit of Dean's strength to keep Sam from falling to the ground as he half carried half dragged his little brother. He should call an ambulance but he had no idea where they were so he had to get Sam to help himself.

He finally got them to the car and he eased Sam into the passenger seat so that he could keep a close eye on his brother. Sam had been stabbed twice and had lost a lot of blood.

Dean felt like shit because this shouldn't have happened he should have known there was always the possibility of more than one shifter. If anything happened to Sam it was all on him.

He held on to his beloved car smearing blood all over, he was so tired from the fight and from getting Sam to the car. He finally was behind the wheel taking Sam to help.

The entire drive Dean kept checking Sam's breathing and he sighed heavily when the hospital finally came into sight. He tried to pull up as close as possible but he had to settle for parking as close as he could, the emergency entrance was presently blocked by three ambulances. Dean groaned of course it wasn't going to be easy. He knew that he should go get help to come to Sam but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Sam alone for even a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath he maneuvered his aching body out of the car and to Sam's side pulling him out as gently as possible. He was half-way to the doors when a paramedic noticed his struggle and came running with a gurney.

Dean kept up with it and worked his magic with his deep voice and pleading green eyes to be allowed to be close to Sam. "He's all the family I have please I won't get in the way."

It worked well for him since nearly the entire staff was female including the doctor. Dean stood off to the side watching the medical staff work on his brother doing what he could to behave.

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked.

"We stopped to help someone fix a flat and we ended up getting attacked." Dean lied smoothly. He wouldn't be able to supply an exact location or description so they wouldn't get hounded too much.

"Your brother lost a lot of blood but he's strong and healthy he is going to be fine." The lady doctor told Dean.

"He's going to be fine." Dean repeated as if to make himself believe it. "You're absolutely sure doc?"

"Yes Mr. Alexander the wounds were not life threatening."

Dean nodded and sighed. "Thanks doc." He whispered and he leaned back into the wall.

The doctor watched as Dean slowly lifted his hand to his abdomen and a grimace of pain passed over his face. She stared at the man in front of her covered in blood that she had assumed and the whole staff had assumed was his brother's blood. Now she noticed as his hand was crimson in seconds and a pool of blood had started to collect where he stood.

"Mr. Alexander?"

Dean felt pain surge through his body, now that he knew Sam was going to be fine his adrenalin vanished and he slumped back against the wall. He saw the look on the doctor's face as she realized that Dean had stood there bleeding out waiting for his brother to be safe.

He slid down the wall a trail of blood marking his descent. He heard himself moan and lots of hands were touching him lifting him, he heard words that he couldn't make out and he was suddenly screaming as probing fingers found his injuries. He was too weak to fight it and oblivion dragged him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up slowly, in seconds he realized that he was in a hospital. He tried to move and the searing pain in his stomach made him gasp. "Dean?"

"Your brother isn't here Mr. Alexander." A lady stepped into his sights.

Sam's heart raced. "It's Sam." He murmured.

"I'm Dr. Thorn, Sam."

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked trying to stay calm.

"He's in ICU Sam." Dr. Thorn supplied with a sigh.

"ICU what happened he brought me here didn't he?" Sam was beginning to panic remembering why he was in the hospital.

"Sam I don't even know how to explain it. I have been a doctor for nearly fifteen years and I have never seen anything like it, somehow your brother not only managed to get you in the car and drive you here he also stood by watching you making sure that you were alright and the whole time he was critically injured. He had seven stab wounds and barely flinched until he knew you were safe and then he collapsed. By all rights he shouldn't have been conscious with the amount of blood that he lost but he did all these things to save you with more than half of his own blood gone." The doctor was in complete awe.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sam nearly pleaded.

"We lost him twice but right now he's holding his own miraculously."

"I need to see him." Sam cranked up the puppy dog eyes. "Please he's all the family I have."

"You really shouldn't move Sam."

"Please just for five minutes." Sam's soft voice worked the doctor over.

"Alright I'll take you myself just let me get a wheel chair."

While Sam waited he thought about what had happened. He remembered the shifter coming at him and he knew that it wasn't Dean yet he couldn't kill something wearing his brother's face. The shifter had stabbed him and then he remembered that Dean was suddenly in front of him killing the shifter then the other one had appeared and Dean had fought it like crazy and finally killed it. Sam realized now that Dean had fought the shifter wounded that Dean had taken the rest of the stabs that had been meant for his brother, why did it even shock him anymore?

Dr. Thorn helped Sam into the wheel chair; she rolled him to the ICU room where Dean laid attached to too many machines and other things. His brother looked so pale and fragile. Sam felt his eyes burn, Dean was always thinking of others before himself especially when it came to Sam. How many people would let themselves be stabbed repeatedly to save someone?

Sam knew Dean would do it again if he had too without a complaint. He slowly gripped Dean's hand and it felt cold but he was alive somehow unbelievably alive. Tears slid down Sam's face, he didn't deserve such a brother.

"You are very lucky to have a brother that cares about you so much Sam." Dr. Thorn said softly as she patted Sam's shoulder.

Sam felt the slightest pressure of Dean's grip and he sighed deeply. "No doctor I'm not lucky, I'm blessed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
